The present disclosure is directed toward providing a perceived texture appearance on a uniform substrate. More particularly, variable halftone dot orientations are assigned to pixel cells, wherein each orientation corresponds to a raised or recessed texture portion.
A textured substrate is a print media having a noticeable third dimension resulting from raised pattern portions. Textured substrate is used to provide an attractive appearance in products such as business cards, greeting cards, scrapbook pages, wallpaper, wrapping paper, and other paper and fabric-based merchandise. The techniques and materials used to produce the textured patterns may add significantly to the production costs. For example, a ruche pattern is achieved by bunching the material up in a linear pattern. In another example, a two-sided textured substrate is achieved by laminating together two cardstocks. Patterns tend to be applied to thicker substrates so that the material does not tear during the manipulation process.
In addition to higher consumer costs, a further disadvantage associated with textured substrate may be less sharp results during electronic printing. Traditional printing techniques, utilizing a press, provide clear text results on textured substrate because an inked surface of the press contacts the textured print media. However, ink or toner materials used for electronic, laser, digital, and xerographic printing techniques are lightly applied to the substrate. The toner or ink tends to not reach recessed portions of the substrate surface. The text printed on rough textured patterns can be illegible.
Consumer image forming devices situated in homes and offices generally print using electronic methods, and thus consumers are limited to purchasing non-textured stock. There is also a need to reduce costs of manufacturing textured substrates in commercial environments by expanding the characteristic types of substrates that may be utilized.
There is hence a need for a textured appearance produced on inexpensive substrates. There is also a need for a less expensive alternative to textured substrates that may be produced in a consumer environment. The present disclosure provides a method for applying a textured appearance to texture-less substrate using glossmarks.